


Garden

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: A garden is a place full of life and vibrancy. It's a place of growth, where things can flourish. However, it can also be a place of death if not properly taken care of. It's a lot like life isn't it? Surround yourself with the right people and you grow and flourish. In unfortunate cases, you wilt. For you, you were like a wilting flower in a garden. There was no one to care for you, no light to shine down on you. You were wilting, but maybe it wasn't all doomed yet. There was still hope, hope in the form of another person who will help you grow and flourish like the beautiful flower you were meant to be.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> it may not seem like much of a Levi x reader, but I promise it gets there in the next two chapters! also this very loosely tied to canon. like it does have some canon plot (kinda), for the first chapter really, and then that's about it.

“This is where we will stay.”

Lush, green grass stretches as far as the eye can see. There were a couple of trees as well, standing proud and tall. An endless song flows through the air, weaved from all sorts of sounds-chirps of the birds, whispers of the wind, rustling of the branches. It almost looked too good to be true, like some sort of picture from a book. The beauty of it all steals your breath away as you stand there, gawking.

“This is so beautiful...,” you say in awe, taking a step forward. You half expected the illusion to shatter when you reach your hand out, but it was very much reality.

“What are you looking at? There’s nothing there, the house is here.”

Popped from your bubble you turn your head, eyes landing on the modest looking house next to the large, fertile area. It was a simple two story house, but it was more than enough. There was no need to be so fancy and luxurious, and your partner shared the same idea. From his perspective, a house’s only purpose was to provide a place to live and only that. You differ a little. A few decors here and there to make a cozy atmosphere was what you desired.

“This seems like a great place to live, Zeke.” You smile at him.

“You’re exactly right (y/n).” He nods, satisfied. “An open area is just what we need to gather our thoughts and start forming plans. There’s no distractions here unlike if we lived in town.”

Practicality was number one on Zeke’s list when it comes to anything so it came as no surprise to you that he thought about his choice on where to live in a calculating manner. No detail escaped him, he took everything into account. For you, it was more than just the logical aspects that drew you in. Functionality was important, but it wasn’t the only thing that should be considered.

Zeke sees just grass and trees, you see a painting on a canvas. 

“You don’t have to be so serious all the time you know?” Reaching for his hand you give a gentle squeeze. “Sometimes we can just kick back and relax.”

“Breaks are important, but we can’t become complacent (y/n). Time is valuable. We can’t get back time if we waste it.” He pulls away from you and you could already tell the gears in his head were turning. Thinking, planning, analyzing, it’s what he does best. His logical points made sense. It was true you can never wind back the clock, but is it really time wasted if you enjoyed what you did?

“I think I’m going to explore a bit, see what’s around here.” 

“Very well, be sure not to get lost.”

“I won’t Zeke, you know how I am.”

He chuckles a little, coming up to you to plant a kiss on your cheek. “Don’t go too far. I’m going to set things up inside.”

You watch him disappear inside the house. Shifting your attention back to the lovely landscape, you do some planning of your own. This was your painting, and you were the artist. It was lacking something, but it didn’t take long to figure out what this place needed. A splash of color.

~~~~

“Thank you again for helping me.”

“It’s no problem Miss (y/n).” Falco flashes a smile at you.

“Miss (Y/N) you shouldn’t be carrying so much! You can give me some.” Gabi insists but you shake your head.

“It’s alright Gabi, I’m fine. Besides, I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Even if you turned down her offer, you were still touched by her eagerness to help.

In each of your hands were boxes full of plotted flowers. When you entered the florist shop in town, you expected to buy only a few flowers. Before you know it you picked out several kinds of flowers of all types of colors. It was too much to carry on your own but Gabi and Falco happened to pass by and saw you struggling. They were kind enough to lend you a hand to take these flowers to the house.

“Are you planning to do some gardening?” Falco questions.

“Mhm, I figured flowers would be a nice edition.”

“There’s so many flower names, I don’t even know half of them.” Gabi frowns as she looks at the tags on the stems. 

“That’s the fun part, isn’t it? Learning what kinds of things are out in the world. The more you learn, the more open minded you are.” Tilting your head you gaze up at the vast blue sky that seemingly goes on forever. 

“I see the house up ahead!” The energetic girl makes a run for it, Falco right behind her.

“Gabi slow down! We don’t want these boxes to fall!” He calls out after her.

You merely laugh at the children, a light smile on your face. A nice day like this is perfect for them, running around and bickering like friends do. Perfect for taking things slow and savoring the moments experienced by oneself. That’s why it took a while for you to arrive at the house. You were too engrossed by the things around you that you got a little sidetracked.

“Miss (Y/N) this is a beautiful place.” Falco compliments.

“Thank you Falco, Zeke picked this place out.”

“Of course Zeke would pick this place, he’s good at choosing what’s the best.” Gabi surveys the large plot of land. “We can probably train here too! It’s open and nice out here.”

“Now don’t be pushing yourself too hard,” You warn. “It’s never good to burn yourself out.”

“Yes Miss (Y/N).”

Gazing at them softly you ruffle both their hair affectionately. “Now go and have some fun.”

“Don’t you want us to help you plant the flowers?” The blond boy points at the boxes on the ground.

“I appreciate it Falco, but I’ll be fine. I took up enough of your time in helping me transport these boxes. Go on, really.”

Falco and Gabi exchange a look before saying their goodbyes and walking away. You watch them fade in the distance before turning your attention at the task at hands. There were lots. of things to do and if you get started now, then Zeke would come back just in time to see the fruits of your labor. He was with the other warriors discussing some matters and you wanted him to return to something nice. With that in mind, you get to work.

Rolling up your sleeves you put on your pairs of gloves and grab a small shovel. After you spaced out where the holes are going to be you begin to dig up the dirt. Then one by one you transfer the flowers into the holes and fill it up with dirt. While you worked you were humming a small tune, making the work e a lot more enjoyable. It didn’t seem like some chore for you. It was something that made you happy, something that you didn’t mind pouring your time. Why? Because the end result was worth it.

Standing up you survey the land and a proud smile stretches across your lips. Colorful blooms decorate the land, dancing as the wind goes by. They were beautiful and vibrant, standing out from the green grass. Maybe you’ll get more flowers in the future, there’s always room to add more. Sure it’d be more flowers to take care of, but you didn’t mind. For there to be beauty, there needs to be enrichment and support. 

A flower without both would cease to thrive. 

~~~

“I can’t believe you went out and bought flowers.”

“It’s just flowers Zeke, it’s not like I did any harm.”

“You wasted unnecessary money and your time when you could’ve done something useful.”

A stupid argument, that’s what this was. Flowers, a topic so simple and yet it was the cause of a lover’s quarrel. Originally you had thought the flowers would’ve been something a nice, something beautiful to look at every time they return to the house or walk outside. You were way too optimistic. When Zeke returned that day, all you saw was disappointment in his eyes. Nothing was said about the flowers but you couldn’t keep pretending. It was just a simple question you asked out of the blue. You just wanted to know what he thought of the flowers. 

Turns out it wasn’t so simple after all.

“I didn’t think it’d be so bad to have flowers. I just wanted to make things look nice,” you try explain yourself, try to get Zeke see your side. “It’s out of my own pockets, I’m responsible for it alright? I take full responsibility. I’ll take care of them with my own money.”

“Ah of course,” Zeke drawls out. “So carefree, just because you have so much wealth from your parents.”

The cold, calculating look on his face freezes you on the spot. He caught you so off guard that you were speechless, eyes wide and your mouth slightly parted. Yes, you were considered wealthy due to the high status your parents hold. The fact that you were so wealthy was what drew Zeke in. He could use the money for projects or missions and your parents were looking for a groom anyways. It didn’t take long for his words to persuade them and you didn’t have a choice in the matter.

But you weren’t going to let yourself be reduced to just a wealthy family’s daughter. 

Regaining your composure you glare back at Zeke. “So I am from a wealthy family, but I am not carefree Zeke. I work hard, I support you and the Warriors however I can. Is it wrong of me to do something for myself?” you fire back, hands clenched by your side. Zeke is smart, but he connected the wrong dots this time. 

The bearded man considers your words carefully. “It would be wrong of me to say that you don’t do work. You have contributed greatly.”

“I know I did, and I still contribute. So is it a crime to set aside some time for myself, to do things outside of work?” 

Zeke heaves out a sigh. He was still displeased, that was for certain, but you managed to sway him just a little. “Do what you wish, but don’t let it come in the way of our work, understand.”

Shoulders sagging in relief you release a deep breath of your own. “Thank you Zeke.”

Zeke waves you off, brushing past you. “I need to go meet up with the others.”

“Wait what about lunch? I have it all prepared.” You whirl around, grasping the sleeve of his coat.

“Eat without me. Time was already wasted with our little argument.”

The sound of the door shutting echoes in the air. You were left alone in the tense air and you realize that his last statement was a jab towards you. In other words, it was your fault why he couldn’t at lunch with you. It was your fault that the argument started.

Guilt settles in your heart. Casting your eyes downwards, you realize another thing. Zeke wasn’t really okay with the flowers. It was clearly written all over his face and his tone suggested it too. He gave in because it was the easiest thing to do, to not waste anymore time. 

It was the logical thing to do.

This wasn’t anything groundbreaking, you know how Zeke operates. Still, it did hurt you a little. You try to give yourself hope. Arguments were normal in a relationship. Couples have them and they work through them. You and Zeke needed to do the same.

~~~

You knew all about Zeke, even before the marriage. Stories floated around in the streets and most importantly, he was a well known Warrior. Contrary to what people may think, you didn’t mind the arranged marriage. You couldn’t back out, but you were open minded about it. What’s the harm in trying, right? If anything, you were interested in Zeke. He was an intelligent man and you were intrigued, hoping to learn things from him. You hoped he would share his knowledge with you.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t so easy.

In time you learned that Zeke did know things, but there was no spark behind his learning. He knows things and reads to know more, but only if it benefits him. Only if it was worth knowing. He had no interest in learning about things if it wasn’t valuable. There was no adventure, no exploration, no passion. It was just finding another gear to build his machine that ran on logic.

You idly wondered if he ever got stressed by being so serious and logical all the time. Was it really that bad to let his emotions bleed into his work? For him to stray from his path and explore?

How does one bring up a topic like that? You didn’t know, so you opted to just peer around the doorway and observe Zeke. He was on the couch with a book in his hands and a map laid out in front of him. The cover reads ‘Battle Tactics.’

“Is there something you need (y/n)?” Without even looking up from the book he addresses you which startled you.

“Not really, I just wanted to see if you were busy or not.” You enter the room, wringing your hands together.

“I am.” He pauses, looking up at you. “Unless some urgent matters came up? Is that what troubles you?” 

“No,” you shake your head. “I just...wanted to drop by that’s all. I see you’re doing some planning.” you nod your head towards the book in his hands. He smiles when he glances at it.

“It’s an informative book, full of various strategies to use against your opponent. Care to join me (y/n)?”

You weren’t keen on learning how to decimate enemies or laying out traps to capture them. “It’s alright, I don’t think it’d do me any good in learning battle tactics,” you turn down his offer.

The smile on his face disappears and he looks back at his book. You didn’t notice it before, but the tense atmosphere was still in the air in the house. “I suppose you found find more use in tending to your flowers.”

Another jab, and it hurts you again. Biting your tongue you prevent the words you wanted to say in protest from coming out. Lately he’s been bringing up your flowers more, a cold reminder of how disappointed he was. It’s what made it so difficult to reconcile with him. Zeke’s not in the mood to hear your side again and you would rather not participate in a losing battle. No point in trying to move brick wall. So you leave him be and go outside to see your flowers.

Some of them were drooping, and it was due to your negligence. After that first argument, you didn’t tend to them, didn’t feel the energy to go outside because you knew all you would hear were Zeke’s words. Now you regret it.

“I’m sorry,” you murmur to your flowers, kneeling down to water and fertilize them. You had to be better about this. They needed someone to support them, care for them, nurture them. If you didn’t do it, who will?

~~~

Sometimes you felt like the odd one out when it came to talking about the inhabitants of the island of Paradis, or as the people like to call them, ‘the devils.’ It never sit right with you to hear the people around you label the people of Paradis as ‘the devils.’ Granted you never went there so you didn’t know what they were like, but you had a gut feeling that people had the wrong perception. That maybe they’re being too judgmental, that they believe too quickly. 

Or maybe it really is just you. You didn’t like fighting or wars. The thought of lives being lost, families being torn apart, all the pain and sadness that comes with it was too much for you to think about. Nobody wins in a war. Even if one side is declared the victor, they suffered just like the losing side did. Was it really necessary to have a war then? To have a cycle of suffering and pain?

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)?”

You blink, snapped out of your train of thoughts. Zeke pulls back his hand which he was waving in front of your face. “Huh? What is it?”

Zeke sighs, giving you a critical look. “It appears you dozed off. I was talking about the people on Paradis.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. My mind went places,” you apologize, straightening your back. It was a lame excuse, but he glossed over it.

“Try to pay attention. The people on Paradis are our enemy, and as such we must know as much as we can about our enemy-”

Whatever expression you made stopped Zeke. He narrows his eyes at you, studying your facial features closely. “Zeke? What is it?” you ask, leaning away from him.

“I should be asking you that. Tell me, why does it look like you don't agree with the fact that those people are our enemy?”

Nothing gets past Zeke. You were put on the spot, Zeke waiting for you answer and you didn’t know what to do. You can’t lie, he’ll see straight through you. Tell the truth...you didn’t how he would react but it was all you can do. Mentally preparing yourself you say what’s on your mind.

“I think we’re being harsh,” you mumble out. “You all make it seem like these people are the worst people in the world, like they all deserve to die.”

“They do.” he was firm with his answer. “They’re called Devils for a reason.”

“But Zeke-”

“Have you met them, y/n? Have you met these people that you are sympathizing with?” 

“No but-”

“Then you have no idea what you’re talking about.” Zeke snaps, his voice rising. Placing his hands on thee table he stands up, leaning over so his face was right in front of yours, no place to hide from his intense eyes. “I have seen them with my own eyes, and the name Devil suits them nicely. You don’t know what they're capable of, how they're a threat to us. I have firsthand experience on what they're like. If it weren’t for my abilities, I would’ve been dead.”

You quiver under his gaze and hard tone. It was like his stare was piercing your very soul. You felt trapped, unable to move. “Z-Zeke...,” you whisper. “You’re scaring me.” This was the first time you ever seen him like this.

“I’m merely expression my side of the story (y/n).” He sits back down in his chair. “If you’re afraid of me, you’ll never be able to handle the Devils.”

Gulping, you shake your head in understanding. The fear was still inside you, holding you in an iron grip. “I get it Zeke...,” your voice wavers.

“Go, you're in no shape to listen to what I have to say. You weren’t even listening in the first place.”

You hurriedly leave the room, eager to get away. Your heart continues to beat wildly, the blood pounding in your ears. You never want to be in that helpless situation ever again. 

~~~

You were having trouble sleeping. Nights were spent just staring up at the ceiling, thoughts buzzing around in your head, refusing to let you sleep. It made you tired in the morning which contributed to the scolding you would get from Zeke for not paying attention. You were stuck in this cycle, one you so badly wanted to break out of but didn’t know how.

The space next to you was empty. Zeke was out in the balcony, smoking a cigarette. It made no difference if he was in bed with your or not, the bed was cold regardless. However you were desperate for warmth, for someone to lean on. The only person you can turn to was Zeke, but you had a gut feeling you know how it will turn out. But you couldn’t continue on like this, you had to do something. You had to try.

Cold air envelopes your body when you slide open the balcony door and you shiver, rubbing your hands up and down your arms to generate warmth. Zeke blows out a puff of smoke before asking,”What are you doing awake?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“That much is obvious, you’ve been tired lately. Haven’t you tried those home remedies?”

“I did. I even went to the apothecary store for medicine. Those didn’t help either.” You sigh, looking off to the side before your eyes flickering back to him. “I was wondering....can you help me Zeke? I’m so tired and I don’t know what to do.” you confess, so weary.

“What is it that you want me to do? If you’ve tried everything, that means the problem lies with you. Only you can overcome it. I can’t do much to help you.” Zeke looks at you through the corner of his eyes.

You heart sinks at his answer. “But Zeke, I don’t know what I have to do.”

“Then figure it out. Again, this is something within you that is bothering you.”

“Please,” you beg. What more can you do that you haven’t already done? “Please just help me.” you didn’t care if you came across pathetic and whiny. You just wanted to sleep.

Zeke drags out a sigh, turning around. “(Y/N), go to sleep.” He had no intention of helping you. You knew that, you knew that from the very beginning. Like always you were too optimistic, too hopeful for a different outcome.

You go back inside, tears of frustration sliding down your cheeks. Going under the covers you press your face against the pillow, your tears dampening the fabric. Just another sleepless night.

~~~

Your flowers were dying. For every flower that died you bought a new one to replace it. Pretty soon you were replacing flowers every two weeks. It was a routine now, predicting which flower or flowers will die next and heading over to the florist shop. 

You don’t know why you kept buying flowers over and over again if they were just going to die soon anyways. It was clear you couldn’t nurture them like you thought you would, and you don’t know why either. You thought for sure you could take care of flowers, give them the attention and love they deserve. Wrong, oh how wrong you were. You gave yourself too much credit and now they were all dying by your hands. What was once a garden was now a cemetery of all the dead flowers. 

Desperation was the only thing that fueled you. Desperate to prove yourself wrong and show that you can raise a flower, even if it's just one.

It was another day where you were outside. Nowadays you stayed out here while Zeke stayed inside the house. Even if both of you shares the same roof, you both lived in two different worlds. You two are strangers that inhabit the same place. Moved past each other like the other person didn't exist.

You take a little break, sitting on your heels. Digging a hole was a hassle. Was it because of your lack of motivation, strength, sleep, or all three? Who knows, but you psub on anyways. Taking a potted plant you carefully remove it and place it inside the hole, covering it with dirt. So engrossed in your task you fail to hear footsteps behind you.

“(Y/N), it’s good to see you again.” Looking over your shoulder you see Reiner smiling at you. You return the smile to the best of your abilities, but it wasn’t good enough. When Reiner catches a glimpse of your face his smile vanishes, replaced with a worried expression.

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine,” you return back to your task. “Don’t worry about it Reiner. If you’re looking for Zeke he’s inside.”

Reiner was hesitant to leave. “Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe we need to go to the doctor-”

“No,” you interrupt him. “Believe me Reiner, I’m fine. I appreciate the concern, but it’s fine. You can go. I don’t need to waste anyone’s time by going to the doctor.”

“But it’s not wasting time.” He retorts. You suppress a laugh. Zeke would think otherwise. 

Ultimately you won the game of tug-o-war and Reiner leaves you be. He asked if you wanted to join them but you refused. You don’t want to be in the same room as Zeke. Arguments wore you out and it’s better to just avoid him. It was beneficial on both your parts. 

~~~

The air was a mixture of sounds. Loud roars, explosions, screams, all sounds of terror. Oddly enough, you weren’t terrified.

No doubt there was some kind of battle going on. You can see glimpses of people flying in the distance and the explosions, the boom deafening in your ears. The bright light of a titan transformation was also apparent in the sky. It was bloody and destructive out there. People’s lives were lost.

Here you were in the middle of your garden, or what used to be a garden, away from all the commotion. Zeke was out there most likely, fighting. You didn’t care really, didn’t know what to think. 

You were on the ground kneeling, cold empty eyes looking straight ahead. Around you all your flowers were dead, petals scattered across the grass. Vines were also present, full of thorns that pricked your skin. Cuts littered your skin when you were trying to get rid of them but then gave up. The perfect, vibrant garden you pictured was just a dream you envisioned when you first arrived here. The illusion shattered, all you were left with was a place where things die.

Your eyes drift toward the house. That’s all it was, a house. Just walls, a room, window, furniture, that’s it. It was a house, not a home. It never was a home to begin with. There was no warmth, no loving atmosphere. That house was nothing to you.

Why were you out here? You don’t really know. What were you waiting for? You don’t have an answer to that either. You were just there, all alone in the cold. No strength was left in your body to do anything.

You didn’t keep track of time but after a while the commotion stopped. The air was silent. The fight must’ve finished, you think. You continue to stare off into nothingness until you hear someone approaching you

A man comes into your view wearing all black and a green coat. His grey eyes look over you and at your surroundings, lips curling in distaste. “So, the money bastard has a lover, who would’ve thought.” his voice rings out in the air. You learn two things. Zeke was captured and this man was from Paradis.

“You’re (y/n), correct?”

“....Yes.” your voice was barely audible to your own ears, but he heard it.

“Tch, some shitty place this is.” He wasn’t wrong about that. 

“....Why are you here?” you ask a question of your own.

“He asked for you. So we’re taking you with us.”

Zeke asked for you? That genuinely surprised you, why did he do that? What could you even provide? It made no sense, and this was coming from a man who valued reasoning and logic. 

“Let’s go.”

You didn’t have time to think about things. Slowly standing up your legs were like jelly, your knees threatening to buckle. The man notices immediately and comes over to you, letting you lean on him.

“Just hold onto me. It’ll be a real pain in my ass if you fall and get yourself injured. You look weak enough as it is.”

You didn’t know whether to thank him or not so you just keep your mouth sealed. Looking over your shoulder you take one last look at the house and garden before it disappears from your sights. 

~~~

Boarding the airship you were meet with more Paradis soldiers. They say nothing to you, only clearing a path for you and the man with you who you assume is their superior. 

“May I ask for a favor?” it was futile to ask, but you do so anyways.

“Say what you want, it won’t be guaranteed to be fulfilled.” was his curt response.

“A separate room is fine for me.”

“We were planning on keeping you two in separate rooms anyway in case of any talk between the two of you.”

You pass by Zeke and for a moment both your eyes connect before you tear your gaze away from him and let the raven haired man take you away.


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big note, I’m not strictly following canon. it is set in canon, but I’m making my own events for my story. like I pick and choose which events would make sense form story. ex: last chapter was about the invasion, but I didn’t add the gabi and falco part just to make things easier on me. just saying my summaries are horrible and I’m trying to work on them sksksk it’s my biggest problem. but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The cell was cold and dark. It wouldn’t have bothered you so much if it weren’t for the fact that you and Zeke were sharing the same cell. You were by the cell door while Zeke was towards the very back. Shrouded in darkness, you could hardly see the outline of his body. There was no solid mass, just a shadow with two eyes. 

You shift in your spot, moving your legs up to your chest. The tense air that hung around at the house was present now too. Maybe it didn’t have to do with the house. Maybe the tense air just clings to you and Zeke like some sort of leech. Annoying, agonizing, apprehensive. Or was it just Zeke? When he’s with you, you felt weak. Drained of your energy, felt so small and insignificant that there was no point in revealing your opinions on matters. 

You were too far from him. He was on the ground, firm and unchanging. You were in the clouds, moving and exploring. You were free to fly, but slowly your feathers were plucked until you could fly no more. Stuck on the ground, you were with Zeke now. You were chained to him.

“Why did you ask them to take me?” You suddenly speak, asking the question that’s been bugging you ever since that man took you from the house. “As far as I can tell, I can’t really do anything. I doubt they would be interested in me, a civilian.”

“You’re not just a simple civilian. We are married, remember?”

He said it like it was a simple fact that should be known. At times you forget that you were married to him. Rings weren’t present on both your fingers. He doesn’t wear one because it would get in the way of his work. In your case, it didn’t feel right for you to wear one. Marriage was just rings and a piece of paper. The ceremony made it official that you two were husband and wife. You and Zeke were anything but that. The best way to describe your marriage would be a contract.

“They will no doubt be interested in you considering that you and I are married. They’ll try to get some information from you.”

“They’ll be disappointed to know that I don’t know much.” You mumble out, glancing over at him.

His eyes meet yours. “That is why it’s important to for you to gain information from them.”

Ah, it makes sense now. You were only valuable to him because of the fact that you were tied to him in some way. No, scratch that. _You_ weren’t valuable, the marriage was. Because of the marriage he could use you like some chess piece to move around and command. 

“Then what? They’re not dumb Zeke, they’re not going to let us form a plan or something. There’s no point in me gathering information. We can’t escape.” There was no way you two can get out of here. Zeke being a titan shifter meant nothing if he was outnumbered and just from one look at the soldiers, you know they were strong. Not only that, their eyes were murderous when gazing at Zeke. The smart solution was to not mess with them. 

A part of you didn’t care if you couldn’t go back to Marley. Whether you were here or there, it made no difference to you. Of course, Zeke didn’t share your sentiments. He never agreed with you on anything.

“You are right, it’s not going to be easy, and it’ll take a long time before an opportunity arises. I suppose communication would be too much of a risk. I am a patient man though. The only problem is that Levi is here, he’s the real threat.” Looking off to the side his eyes narrow when he speaks his name. “I don’t want to confront him again.”

You learned that Levi was the name of the Captain of the Survey Corps, the same man who escorted you to the airship. Based on the way Zeke speaks of him, it was clear that he was afraid of Levi. You understand why he was afraid. Levi was intimidating to you too. Short as he may be, he gives off an aura of power and authority. Not to mention he was considered as Humanity's’ Strongest.

“If you know that Levi is an obstacle, and capable of stopping you, then why bother even trying to do anything? Why play with fire, Zeke?” 

He takes a moment to think before glancing at you. “Sometimes you have to get burned to put the fire out.”

An uneasy feeling settles in your gut. “Is it really worth it?”

“What, you would rather stay here as a prisoner?” He arches an eyebrow. You say nothing. The man huffs, leaning his back back. “We are not safe here. We cannot stay here. There is nothing that can be done between our lands. Get your head out of the clouds and throw away any fantasies you have. The world is cruel (y/n).”

It is true, but only half true. You know the world isn’t just cruel. You know the world has more to offer, more to see. The world wasn’t all bloody and full of pain. The world wasn’t just a graveyard. The world was-

Footsteps echo in the air. Through the bars you see two people approaching the cell. You recognize them to be Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe, the Commander of the Survey Corps. They stop in front of the cell, staring both you and Zeke down. 

“You’re coming with us.” Hanji declares as the cell door creaks open. Kneeling down she unlocks the cuffs that held you to the wall and pulled you up. She takes you away, leaving Levi with Zeke. You didn’t know where she was taking you, but anywhere was better than being locked up with Zeke. 

~~~

“This is where you will be staying.”

The room was simple. A bed near the window, a desk and chair off to the other side. You step inside, gazing around your surroundings. “May I ask why you moved me here?” you turn to look at the Commander.

“There really is no reason for you to be in a cell. For now or focus would be more so on Zeke, but don’t be so relaxed. We’ll still keep an eye on you at all times and question you for information.”

“I understand, I’ll do my best to give you answers, but I can’t promise anything.” Glancing at the floor you shuffle your feet. “I don’t really know much if I’m being honest. I may be Zeke’s….wife,” it took all you had to say that word, leaving a bitter taste in your mouth. “But I’m not too into the Warrior affairs. Yes I supported them with money however I can but that’s about it. I don’t know what they do on missions or anything of that sorts.”

“Any information you provide will be useful, but for now get some rest.”

The door shuts behind her, leaving you alone in the room. It was easier to breathe without Zeke here. With him it was like you were suffocated, trapped in a box. Walking over to the window a little gasp leaves your lips. 

You had a beautiful view of the landscape. Green grass, tall trees, lovely blue sky. It reminds you of what you saw back in Marley. The stories back there always told of grim, horrible places on Paradis. That was simply not the case. There was beauty here just like in Marley. 

Pulling away you move over to sit on the bed, sinking into the mattress. So the people were the Devils huh? You half expected them to be harsher with you judging by how people spoke of them back on Marley. And yet here they were, giving you a place to stay and rest.

If this is how it’ll be here in Paradis, then you don’t mind it.

~~~~~

True to Hanji’s words, you were kept under surveillance. You were free to roam around the castle, but there were people watching you. If you absolutely had to go out, a soldier would come with you. Usually your time split between staying inside your room or doing chores around the base. Occasionally Hanji would come by and ask you some questions. Even if it was just a strict, formal meeting, you appreciate the kindness and warmth she shows you.

It was a slow day today. You were gazing up at the ceiling of your room, not in the mood to do anything. There were no chores for you to do and you weren’t in the mood to pick up a book to read. Hanji was kind enough to leave a few books in your room. She had good taste in books, the stories were intriguing and it felt as though you were transported into another world as you read. But today you didn’t feel like delving into another universe.

A sudden knock at your door causes you to sit up. “Yes?”

“It’s me, sorry for the short notice but I would like to speak with you.”

“You can come in.”

As you set up two chairs Hanji enters. You notice just how weary she looks and wonder if it’s just a permanent thing for her. If it was, you felt sorry. It was clear to see how much stress and burden she carries on her shoulders and yet she holds herself high and does the best she can in her line of work. You respected that. 

She takes a seat opposite from you, resting her hands on the table. “I would like to start off and ask if you know anything else about the Warriors.”

You sigh at the question. “I’ve told you all that I know. There really isn’t much. for me to say.”

“You sure you don’t know anything else?” Hanji presses.

“I’m sure, and I’m not hiding anything, I promise. I’m not really the best person to ask about these things.” Shifting in your seat you rub your arm. “I’m not a fan of them anyways.” you mumble out.

“Is that so?”

“A lot of people hold the Warriors in high regard and that’s their thing. I just never felt right about the fighting and violence, but that’s just me.” Your eyes drift towards the window. “It seems unnecessary, don’t you think? To fight, to hurt, to kill. What’s the point of doing all this? It doesn’t benefit anyone. It leaves people scarred and in pain, others lose their lives.” Was it too much to ask to just enjoy the life you had? Like right now, the day looks nice. The sun was warm and there was a cool breeze. 

Hanji drags out a long sigh and you can just feel the heaviness from it. “Believe me, I know.”

“Oh I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have rambled like that,” you quickly apologize. “It’s not my place to talk about these things and you surely have experienced them.” Now you were full of guilt. You talked like you had experience in the matter when that wasn’t the case. It made you look insensitive and that was the last thing you wanted.

Fortunately Hanji didn’t take it to heart. She merely waves her hand to dismiss the apology. “Don’t apologize, it’s the world we live in. These things are right in front of us and we have to acknowledge them. It’d be foolish to sweep it all under the rug and pretend it’s nothing. But I’m glad,” Hanji softens her eye,”That you’re able to understand it. It appears the people of Marley has twisted views about us, but you’re not in the same boat. I thank you for that.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” you shake your head. “It’s horrible that my people think of you all as the Devils. I don’t know why, but I guess we always need someone to blame.”

“It’s unfortunate,” Hanji agrees. “But it doesn’t have to be that way. We can show them what we’re like. We can teach them, communicate with them, learn from each other. There is always a choice, something you can do to make a difference, however small it is. That’s what the Survey Corps is about.” a determined look crosses her features and in that moment, her words gave you strength. It was amazing how someone like her who’s been through so much could still muster up the courage and motivation to fulfill her goals. 

“You really are amazing,” you couldn’t help but smile a little. 

Hanji blinks at you. “You think?” she rubs the back of her neck.

“You speak from the heart Commander. You really care about what you do and how you want to make a difference, no matter if the odds are against you. I also hope for a better world where there’s no hatred among us, but rather we can work together. The world is cruel, but…,”

“The world is also beautiful.” Hanji finishes for you. 

You were surprised that she took the words right out of your mouth but you nod. “Yeah, it is.” It’s because of that you feel hope. There’s still a way, still light in this world. It was like stars in the black sky. Even in the darkest of nights, there’s always a twinkling light. 

Hanji leans back in her chair, raising her hand to touch her eyepatch. “Your injury,” you gesture towards her covered eye. “Does it still hurt?”

“Oh this? Eh, from time to time it throbs. I’m used to it.”

“I don’t know if you have it on Paradis, but on Marley there’s this medicinal herb that is good for curing wounds. It’s a specific type of herb that’s used for all sorts of things like burns and infected wounds.”

“Really?” Hanji perks up, her eye shining. “Can you tell me more?”

“Sure, I can even give you locations on where they may be located and how they look like.” Taking out a pencil and paper you begin to sketch out a map of Marley. Hanji leans forward, eager to know more. 

Through the whole afternoon you shared as much knowledge as you can about the flora on Marley. Hanji was a ball of excitement, constantly asking questions to learn more. Her eye was shining and a smile painted her face, and you wish to see more of that expression in your time here. 

~~~

Tea was a beverage you enjoy to drink and it’s perfect to pair with reading a book in your room. After you finished the chores that you were tasked with you head to the kitchens to brew yourself a nice cup of tea. You let the soldier who was watching you know so he could attend to his training.

Humming a little tune you get to work, taking out the things you need. However you miscalculated, making two full cups of tea instead of one. You didn’t know what else to do with the extra. Wasting tea was a big no, but who else would you give it to?

“What are you doing here?”

The sudden voice made you jump and whirl around. By the doorway was none other than Levi, a bored expression on his face. It was a surprise to see him. You barely caught glimpses of him in the hallways. No doubt was he busy with his Captain duties and most likely watching over Zeke.

“Are you going to speak or just stand there?” Crossing his arms over his chest he shoots you a look. It was a little intimidating to be pinned by his stare. Shaking it off you compose yourself and answer him.

“I was just making tea for myself after I finished my chores.” Your eyes glance over to the extra cup, an idea popping in your head. “Um, I was wondering if you’d like some tea? I made extra.”

Levi grows skeptical. “You expect me to believe that you just happen to make an extra cup of tea and now you’re offering it to me?”

You don’t blame him for being suspicion, you were considered as a captive under their watch after all. “If you’re thinking I laced the tea with something, you’re mistaken. There’s nothing in these cupboards that I can add to the tea to make it bad for you. I don’t have anything on me because you’ve checked what I had. I haven’t even left the castle to buy anything that I could potentially add to the tea. And lastly, it would be stupid to poison or hurt you in some way. Then what am I going to do? I wouldn’t want to betray your trust.”

“Trust, huh?” he echoes. 

“Believe me, it’s just tea. I don’t want to waste it.” You hold out the cup to him. His eyes switch between your face and the cup, your lists of reasons churning inside his head. At last he moves forward, taking the cup from you. You notice he holds it by the rim, an odd way to do so but who were you to judge. 

You watch him as he swirls the cup before taking a sip, holding your breath in anticipation. There was no difference in his facial expression after he swallowed. You grow worried, squirming in your spot.

“Not bad,” was all he says. The breath you were holding slips past your lips. Coming from him, you assume it’s about as a good as a compliment you’ll get. He goes back for another sip and it makes you smile. It was like you were able to treat him, have him relax even if it’s just for a moment. 

“Thank you Captain. If you’d like, I can make tea for you whenever you like.”

“Don’t you have other things you need to do?”

You shrug. “I do have my daily chores to do, but I can always make time. I don’t mind staying in the room I was provided to read, but I would like to do things. I might as well help around.”

“I’ll keep your offer in mind.” At least he didn’t outright reject you, so that was something to be optimistic about. 

Turning around Levi was about to leave with his cup of tea when he stops, looking over his shoulder.

“Is there something you need Captain?” You tilt your head at him.

“Zeke asked to see you. Tomorrow afternoon I will take you to him.”

And just like that, the warmth you felt was gone in a blink of an eye.

~~~~

You were back in the dungeons, but this time on the opposite side of the bars. Sitting on a chair in front of the cell you look at Zeke who was still chained. Levi was behind you leaning against the wall. Your right foot was tapping against the floor and your eyes were traveling all over the place. The tense air causes your stomach to churn. You would rather be anywhere but here.

“Levi, must you be here? I thought I said I would just like to talk to my wife.” Zeke says smoothly, attempting to sound charming. Pretending to show he cares about you.

“Don’t be stupid, I’m not a fool Zeke,” Levi’s voice was low and dangerous. “You only have five minutes. Now talk.”

Zeke sighs before turning his attention to you, a fake smile curling on his lips. “How have you been (y/n)? I hope they aren’t causing too much trouble for you.” 

“I’ve been just fine. I do the work they tell me to do or I’ll just stay inside my room.” 

“Well, at least it beats being in a cell. I’m glad you’re alright. Anything interesting things you’ve seen or learned?”

Your fingers dig into your knees. Now you understand why he wanted you here. This meeting was meant to exchange information you gathered, or supposed to gathered. The only reason he pulled the wife card was for this. Just to be used again.

“Not much. The people are kind at least.”

A frown tugs on his lips, the answer you gave him wasn’t the one he was looking for. Even if you did know something, you were sure Levi would catch on. Either way, what good would information do in this situation? He was trapped, constantly under watch. If he even tried anything, he will be stopped.

“Are they really? They’re doing it out of necessity.” His eyes glance over to Levi. “I wouldn’t be too keen on trusting them. They’re known as Devils for a reason, you know that (Y/n). It helps to pay attention to your surroundings instead of staring out windows all the time.”

It was like a parent was scolding you, but not in an angry tone. Disappointment hurts more than anger. Zeke never yelled at you but the way he worded things made you feel the absolute worst. He breaks you down, drains your confidence. It was like waves constantly crashing down on you. Each time you get back up, he knocks you back down.

You feel hot tears welling up behind your eyes. Bowing your head you grit your teeth. “At least the Devils are kinder to me than you are.” You whisper, standing up from your chair and striding out of the dungeons. 

~~~

“I always knew you were a shitty person, but this further solidifies that fact.” Levi says as he watches you leave. Your quivering lips and glistening cheek didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“What did I even do?” Zeke asks, exasperated. There was no shortage of insults. 

Levi scoffs. “You’ve done plenty of bad shit. Why she is with you is beyond me.”

“Romantic relationships aren’t your department Levi, I suggest not to poke your nose where it doesn’t belong. You wouldn’t understand.” 

“You’re right, relationships aren’t my thing.” Pushing himself off the wall he walks towards the cell, gripping one bar in his hand. His cold, grey eyes pierces Zeke, a murderous glint in them.

“But it doesn’t take a genius to see that you don’t deserve her.”

~~~

Sleepless nights were back to haunt you yet again. Some nights your mind was merciful and let you sleep. But most of time, the thoughts were so loud that it was futile to even try and sleep. Tossing and turning, the covers twisting around your body like vines, there was no comfortable position for you.

It was one of those nights again, staring up at the ceiling. Your body was exhausted and you wanted nothing more than to just shut your eyes and sleep, but it wasn’t so simple. A couple of moments pass by in silence until you finally had enough. Frustrated, you throw the covers off your body and get up. Against your better judgement you go out into the halls.

It was risky roaming the castle at night. What if someone catches you? Then what do you say? Whatever you say they probably won’t believe you and throw you in a cell. But you were desperate for sleep, thinking that if you walked around a bit you could clear your mind and go to sleep. 

The torches flicker as you pass by them, shadows running across the wall. It was a little cold, but not too bad. You keep track of where you were going because the last thing you wanted was to be lost in this castle. Traversing through the halls you let your mind wander. 

Before the meeting in the dungeon you hardly thought about Zeke. You had your work to focus on and speaking with Hanji was delightful. Then after the meeting in the dungeons…his words are all you could think about. It was infuriating on how he could just invade your mind, whisper little things in your ears and destroy your whole mood. Even if he was trapped in a cell, he was still with you. He was your shadow, following you, never leaving you be. Just thinking about it makes you clench your jaw tightly.

You abruptly stop, taking a deep breath. Maybe the walk was a bad idea, it only made things worse. About to head back a voice calls out to you, nearly giving you a heart attack.

“What the hell are you doing up this late?”

Whirling around you see a familiar face and stiffen. “O-Oh it’s you Captain…” of all people to catch you, it had to be him. 

“So?” He gives an expectant look. “What are you doing roaming these halls at night?”

If you lie, you knew he’d see right through it. Rather than dig yourself in a deeper hole, you decide to tell the truth. “I can’t sleep,” you admit, looking off to the side. “I thought if I walk around for a bit it’ll help clear my mind and I’ll be able to sleep.”

Levi studies you for a moment before jerking his head to the side. “Come with me.”

You gulp. While confused by his orders,you still followed him. Where was he taking you? To the dungeons? Based on the route you didn’t think so, but then where? You soon get your answer when you see a familiar pair of doors up ahead.

“The kitchens?” You say out loud. 

“Stay put.” Levi instructs as you two enter. Staying out of his way you observe him taking out the materials from the cupboard. From the looks of it, he was going to make tea. 

A while later he has two cups of tea in his hands, holding one out for you to take. You take it from him, the warmth seeping into your skin and the steam kissing your cheeks. “Thank you.”

“Try not to let the cup fall or else you’ll have to clean it up.” He brushes past you. When you didn’t follow he looks over his shoulder. “What are you doing? Hurry up.”

“O-Oh, alright.” You hurry after him. Levi must need you for something if he’s making you follow him. You would ask, but you thought better of it and kept your mouth shut. 

You arrive at his office. Gesturing you inside you step into his office, marveled at how spotless everything was. Moving over to the couch you take seat, setting the cup of tea down. Levi walks behind his desk to sit on his chair. You notice the mountains of paperwork on his desk and gawk.

“That’s so much work.” you say in awe.

“It’s a real pain in my ass.” Levi grumbles, taking a sip of his tea.

“Do you always work this late?”

“It comes with the job.”

You were speechless. The amount of work was absurd, how does he do it? “Do you not sleep?” you ask without thinking. 

Levi shrugs. “Not much. I don’t sleep much to begin with anyways so it’s really no big deal. The real pain is when people have shitty handwriting or they write so small I need a damn magnifying glass to read it.” Frustration bleeds into his tone as he thinks about the reports. 

You feel so bad for him. No wonder he has those dark bags under his eyes, he stays up late to do reports. How could he function normally with such few hours of sleep?

“Is there anything I can do to help?” You blurt out. 

“That’s why I brought you here. If you can’t sleep might as well be useful. Take these stacks and organize them. Make a pile for the ones I need to see urgently and another one where I can see the reports later.” He says, pushing the stacks towards you. Without any hesitation you get up and take the reports from and go back to the couch to do just that.

A comfortable silence falls over the two of you. The scratching of the pen and rustling of paper was soothing in a way while you worked. You take sips of your tea every now and then and was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. Evidently Levi took his teas seriously. With your help Levi finished his work much faster than if he were to do it alone. 

“Thank you for your help,” Levi expresses his gratitude as he leans back in his chair. Rolling his neck a few pops resonate in the air and he sighs.

“It’s no problem really. I’m glad I was of help Captain” You flash a small smile. The initial fear and awkwardness you felt around him melted away. Curling up on the couch you hold the cup of tea close to you. 

You could feel Levi’s eyes on you. It was a little uncomfortable having him stare at you for so long. It was like he was trying to solve a riddle, trying to connect all the pieces together.

“I know it’s not my place to ask,” Levi starts off, choosing his words carefully. “What made you want to marry him?”

Caught off guard my the sudden question the cup early slips from your hands. You didn’t think he’d be interested, but if anyone saw you and Zeke together, they would probably ask the same thing. Your eyes gaze into the copper liquid, lips pressed into a thin line.

“It was an arranged marriage. I didn’t really have a choice.” You answer. “I was optimistic in a way. I figured I could give it a shot.”

“He doesn’t love you.” Levi phrases it as a fact, and it was. Blunt and straight to the point.

“No, he doesn’t.” You nod, confirming his words. It’s not like this was groundbreaking information. This was old news.

“And you?”

“I…. tried,” you say after a pause. “I tried to understand him, have feelings for him. I think you already know the outcome.”

All the time you spent pouring over the relationship to make it stick was for nothing. How could a seed grow if there wasn’t one planted in the ground? You feel foolish for even trying as hard as you did. I’m stupid, so stupid,” you say bitterly.

“You’re not,” Levi denies, making you to look at him. “It’s not your fault for having a heart. The bastard is to blame. He’s the one who causes you pain, isn’t he? So don’t put yourself down.”

“Captain…,” you trail off.

Levi clicks his tongue. “You don’t have to waste your time on that piece of shit, he’s worth nothing. Go on with your life, do whatever you want. Make it worthwhile.” When he looks at you, he doesn’t look at you like he was a Captain of the Survey Corps. He looks at you as someone who’s experienced so much in his life, weary with fatigue but the fire of strength burns in his eyes. 

“Live your life without regrets. It’s impossible in a way, we’ve all had regrets in our lives. So believe that you won’t regret the choices you make.”

For a man that speaks curtly with his colorful language, he had a way with words. In just a few sentences, he leaves an impact on you. You were sure you would never forget his words. 

“No regrets…,” you repeat. 

The sound of the chair screeching against the floorboards snaps you out of your trance. “Get some sleep, it’s late enough as it is.”

“Oh! Right of course I’m sorry for taking up your time.” You quickly drink the rest of your tea and stand up. “Thank you again Captain, good night.”

“Night.”

Exiting his office you make your way to the kitchens to put away the cup before going back to your room. Sliding under the covers you snuggle into the pillow, closing your eyes and falling asleep instantly. It was the best night’s sleep you had in a long time.

~~~

You figure today was a nice enough day to head out into town for some shopping, so that’s what you planned to do. A soldier was to accompany you in town but right before you left the base you had a surprise visitor.

“You can leave cadet, I’ll take over.” You turn around at the familiar voice. Levi was approaching you, but instead of his uniform he wore civilian clothes. 

“Yes sir.” Doing a quick salute the soldier walks away.

“Captain? Why are you here?” You inquire.

“Hanji told me to take a break from watching the monkey. I have some errands I have to do in town myself and I heard that you were going too. I figure I might as well go with you. I can get my things done and watch you so you don’t go off.”

You didn’t mind the change, in fact you were a little excited to see him outside of his work environment. Smiling at him you say ,”Let’s get going.”

~~~

Walking through the streets you were reminded of how the streets of Marley were like. Lively, full of commotion. Several stands selling a variety of items, chatter buzzing in the air, children running around and laughing. It was the same. A wave of nostalgia overcomes you as you reminisce the times you spent at the markets in Marley.

The first place you and Levi went to was a tea vendor, one Levi frequently visits. You were amazed at the variety of teas the vendor had, analyzing each box. They were quality teas and the vendor even had a small selection of boxes that he changes every week with unique flavors. The man was friendly as he packs Levi’s tea boxes, handing him the bag.

“Here you go Captain. Always a pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise.” Levi nods, handing him the money. Looking at his hands the vendor gasps. 

“Captain Levi, not again! You already gave me more than your required payment last time. Please, take the extra.” He tries to give back the money but Levi holds up his hand.

“Keep the change and do something with the extra money.” Turning around Levi walks away, not giving him any chance to protest. 

“Thank you again Captain Levi!” He yells out his gratitude.

“That was kind of you,” you say. Levi says nothing, but you couldn’t help but chuckle. In time you were learning that despite his scary appearance, he was a caring man.

The next stop was a clothing shop. You wanted to get some new clothes to wear and thankfully, there were many cute options to choose from. However you didn’t want to take too much of Levi’s time so you chose quickly and left with a. cute sundress and some comfortable shirts. Exiting the shop you pass by a bookstore and thought of something.

“Hey Captain, what kind of books does the Commander like?”

“Why are you asking?” He gives you a sideways look.

“I want to give her something. She always gives me good books to read, I want to return the favor.”

“Hanji will read just about anything. Scientific books or anything relating to research are ones she likes the most.”

You keep that in mind while looking through the shelves of books. Honestly you were overwhelmed by the choices. You couldn’t just pick a book, you wanted it to be a good book, one that she will like.

“Oi, these books should be good enough.”

Pulling away from the shelf you see Levi with two books in his hands. Taking it from his hands you flip through the pages and grin. These books seem right up Hanji’s alley. “Thank you for helping me Levi.” He didn’t have to, but he did.

“Just hurry up so we can go.”

There was a spring in your step as you and Levi return to base, a bubbly aura radiating around you. Today was a good day. It was nice spending your time shopping and you even got to know a little more about Levi. When was the last time you felt so jolly?

Looking around your surroundings you freeze in your tracks, eyes trained on a specific shop. You wonder if you should even go inside, but the image of the beautiful space outside your window invades your mind.

“What is it?” Levi asks.

“I’m sorry Captain, but can we make one last stop?”

~~~~

“Thank you again Captain, it means a lot that you’re helping me out.” You smile at him.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me.” Levi says. “Anyways, where are we going with these?”

“Right by the window of my room. There’s lot’s of space there.”

Soldiers passing by were puzzled by the objects in your hands but said nothing. They knew better than to question what their Captain was doing. Arriving at the location you kneel down on the ground, placing the box next to you.

“You can leave the box there Captain and you can leave. You’ve already done so much.”

“I’ll leave when I want to.” He also kneels down next to you. “If the two of us work on it, it’ll be finished quicker. The faster we finish, the faster both of us can shower and get clean.”

For a moment you just blink at Levi before bursting into giggles. Of course, you couldn’t forget about his tendency to be clean at all times. At your giggling Levi furrows his eyebrows.

“What’s so damn funny?”

“It’s-you know, it’s nothing. Forget it.” Your laughter reduces to snickers behind your hand. Although confused, Levi doesn’t press you. Composing yourself you roll up your sleeves. “Let’s get to work!”

You and Levi work quietly together, but you were both efficient. Like he said, the process went much faster with two pairs of hands. Sitting on your heels a satisfied smile curls on your lips at the sight in front of you.

Colorful flowers were planted in front of your window, giving you the perfect view to see them. Your fingers brush over the delicate, soft petals. A sense of happiness fills your heart.

“They’re beautiful, don’t you think Captain?”

When you turn to look at him you were struck in awe at how radiant he looks, literally. The sun was hitting him just right, illuminating his features. He was focused on the flowers, his eyes growing a little soft. Turning his head you see that his eyes were brighter, making them even more mesmerizing. 

“Yeah, they are.”


	3. Extending Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s pretend eren left and is fucking around somewhere. I can only handle one Yeager bro XD. also have I told you guys how much I love jean, sasha, connie trio?? they're so wholesome I love them.

“You planted flowers,” Hanji immediately notes when she entered the room and looked out the window.

“Hope you don’t mind,” you sheepishly say. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Why would I mind? They’re beautiful, we could use a little touch up around here.” A wistful smile spreads across her lips.

You perk up at her answer. “I’ll make sure they’re beautiful and healthy every time you look at them.” For a few moments Hanji’s whole demeanor relaxed when she saw the colorful blooms, a far cry from her usual exhausted state. You wanted her to feel that, for all the work she’s done she deserves it. Even if it’s just a few seconds it could make a difference in her day.

“Thank you (y/n), and thank you for the books. They were a delight to read.” Her eye shines as she sits down, you doing the same. 

“You had time to read them?”

“I was fed with my work a couple of nights ago so I read them all in one setting. It’s been a while since I had time to read for myself, it was a nice change of pace. Made me forget about the things I had to do.” It was clear Hanji was tied up in so many things, her mind split between different matters, and yet she pushes on. For that one night when she read the books, she wasn’t a Commander but just someone who wanted to read and indulge in their hobby. You were glad that you were able to offer her solace, a time where her title was put away.

“I can’t take all the credit, Captain helped me pick out the books.” You rub the back of your neck.

The warm, melodious sound of her laughter rings out in the air. “Levi huh? Not too surprising. With how much ramblings I’ve done in the past he knows what I like.”

“You two sound like good friends.” 

Hanji chuckles. “We are, Levi would deny it since he’s emotionally constipated but that’s just the kind of guy he is. He doesn’t speak with words but with actions.”

She hits the nail on the head, but that’s expected of someone who’s known Levi for a long time. With how he acted during their outing in town, Levi wasn’t the type to be verbally expressive. He can almost be harsh and cold at times, but his actions tell a different story.

“Good thing I gave him a break,” Hanji props her chin up with her hand. “I’m sure he must be getting tired of guarding Zeke all the time, he needs some breaks.” At the mention of Zeke’s name the light in her eye vanishes, her expression hardening.

The jolly atmosphere goes down the drain. Just mentioning his name sucked all the happiness away. You toy with your fingers, glancing at the floor. It wasn’t your place to ask, but you do so anyways. “What do you plan on doing with him?”

“Our goal is to extract information from him but Zeke won’t give in easily. There’s really no point in talking with him. He’s a smart man, we have to be on guard. We don’t know what he can be planning, even if it is foolish to do so considering his circumstances.” Her free hand clenches into a fist, nails digging into her palm. “All the pain and suffering he caused....I don’t want him to do anything more,” she whispers hoarsely. Her words carry a heavy weight full of sorrow and anguish. 

In front of you was a wounded, battered woman. A soldier who’s seen so much, who suffered greatly.. How many people has she lost? How many tears has she shed? How many times has her heart been broken and repaired, never to be same again? How many pieces of herself has she lost along her way?

Just how much destruction did Zeke cause? 

Bowing your head you bite your lip. “I’m sorry I can’t be more of use,” you breathe out. “If only I knew some sort of weakness Zeke has or-”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Hanji interjects. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Her words were meant to reassure you but it didn’t help. The guilt weighs down your heart. You wish you could do more. “There’s nothing you can do to get the information from him?”

“As of now, no. He’s going to stay in the dungeons until we have a plan.” Eye flickering to the window Hanji groans, standing up. “I should get going, I have a meeting to attend.” 

“Wait!” Jumping up from your seat you scurry over to your desk and swipe the notebook off the surface. Hanji looks down curiously at the notebook you pushed into her hands. “Here, I wrote some stuff about Marley’s ports. You seem interested about knowing more so I took it upon myself to think of what I can.”

A spark of fascination shines in her eye as her facial features softens. She grips the notebook tightly. “You didn’t have to go through all that.” she murmurs, opening the notebook and flipping through the pages. You have a hunch that this was Hanji Zoe. Someone with an insatiable desire for knowledge and never-ending curiosity. 

“I wanted to. It’s the least I can offer.”

Hanji shakes her head, reaching out to squeeze your shoulder. “You offer more than you know. I’ll be looking forward to talking with you again.”

Your lips twitch. “So will I.”

~~~

You were faced with a problem. How did this happen?

“Well....this is something.” Murmuring to yourself you scratch the back of your head.

In front of you were four trays of cake. Not just any kind of cake, but a type of cake that was usually sold in the markets of Marley. It was a moist, spongey cake with a hint of fruit flavors. You were craving the sweet delight and decided to bake some for yourself. Turns out you baked a little too much. 

You couldn’t eat all of this yourself and you didn’t know who else to give the treats to. And there was no way you were going to throw out perfectly good cake. Thinking about your options your ears pick up a conversation coming from the Mess Hall. Peeking out the door you spot some soldiers by a table. Not just any soldiers, they were Levi’s squad members. You recognize his members from the times you pass by them, even knowing their names. Watching them for a moment longer you make up your mind.

Scurrying back into the kitchen you pick up a tray and approach the table they were at. The blond boy, Armin, notices you first and stops talking. His quietness prompts other to follow his lead, turning their heads to find you walking towards them. A cautious look crosses their faces. It wasn’t anything new. Most people were careful around you because you were from Marley, but they usually move on with their day due to their duties. Others were more skeptical of you, mainly because you were connected to Zeke. 

All of a sudden you became nervous when you stopped at their table. How were you suppose to phrase this? The longer you were silent the more suspicious you looked which didn’t help your case.

“Is there something you need?” Jean clears his throat and asks, his eyes switching between the tray in your hands and your eyes.

“Oh um, I was wondering if you guys would like to eat this? It’s a type of spongey, moist cake we have back at Marley. Has a hint of fruit flavorings too. I made too much and it’s too much for me to eat so....,” you trail off.

They were still eyeing you like you were some suspect of a criminal activity. It reminds you a lot of how Levi reacted when you offered him tea. Although, there was one outlier. Sasha was staring at the cake, eyes wide and full of hunger.

“Believe me, it’s not laced with anything. People watch me all the time and would know if I did anything. It’s good and sweet,” you explain, hoping to enticing them.

“Thanks but, I don’t think-”

“I’ll eat it!” Sasha declares, interrupting Armin. A wave of protests comes from her friends when she takes the tray from your hands. 

“Wait Sasha think about this!” Connie urges, but who was he kidding. With food involved there were no thoughts in her head.

“I’m not letting this go to waste, that’d be stupid!” she retorts and before anyone can stop her, she grabs a fork and gets a piece of the cake to eat. Her friends look at her in anticipation, observing how her eyes light up.

“It’s.....it’s so good!” She cries out, immediately shoveling more cake into her mouth. “It’s so sweet and delicious!”

You breathe a sigh of relief, heart warming at her compliments. Her actions also spoke volumes, quickly trying to eat all of the cake as if it would disappear if she didn’t. “I’m glad.”

Everyone else exchange a look, in awe at how fast Sasha was clearing out the entire tray. They knew how much she loves to eat but it never fails to surprise them how food motivated she can be. 

“Hey Sasha, I think you should slow down...,” Armin tells her but his words fall deaf on his ears. She continues on eating, only about a third of the cake left in the tray. 

“Hey wait a minute, at least give some to the rest of us!” 

“Yeah Sasha, quite hogging it all!”

Their mood completely changes thanks to Sasha’a reaction. If she was this happy and eating at lightning speed, it must be good. They try to grab the tray out of her hands but Sasha pulls it away from them.

“No way! You guys didn’t want it so it’s mine!”

“That’s not how that works!”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t have to fight over it, I’ve got three more trays.”

“Three more?” Armin says in disbelief.

“There’s more!?” Sasha perks up, eyes sparkling. 

“I did say I made a lot,” you laugh a little at the end. “I’ll be right back.”

Racing back to the kitchens you come back with the last three trays. Already Sasha was trying to reach for them but Connie and Jean hold her back.

“Sasha you already had enough!” Jean scolds, tightening his hold on the girl but not enough to hurt her.

“Yeah leave us some.” Connie adds.

“But it’s so good!” Out of nowhere she lunges forward, fingers grazing the tray but then it was out of arms reach. You blink, realizing that Mikasa swiped the tray away.

“Mikasaaa,” Sasha whines, like a child being denied of their favorite toy. 

“You ate a lot Sasha, let the rest of us have some.” Mikasa responds.

They were pleasantly surprised at how good the cake tasted. Sasha was not exaggerating when she said it was good. Actually, the word ‘good’ didn’t do your cake justice. It was a taste unlike any other.

“It’s delicious,” Mikasa expresses quietly, going back to get more cake. You even spot the corners of lips curving upwards.

“The fruit taste is subtle, but I like it. Can you add any type of fruits to it?” 

“Yup, it allows you to mix and match flavors which I find fun.” You reply to Armin’s question with a smile.

Just a while ago you were a nervous and the kids were weary of you. Now it was more comfortable, the barriers between you gone. Food was a way to connect people, even if you were from a different land. 

“What is going on here?”

They all shoot up from their seats to face the direction of the voice which belonged to none other than Levi. “We were taking a break Captain,” Jean answers him.

“What’s that?” He nods towards the trays at the table.

“I was making cake and made extra. I couldn’t waste them so I gave it to them.” 

“First you make extra tea, and now this?” 

Wringing your hands together your shuffle your feet. “Yeah...it just sort of...happens?” You raise your shoulders and lift both of your hands.

Levi sighs. “As long as it doesn’t go to waste, but I have a feeling it won’t.” He takes note of the near empty trays.

“Would you like to try some Captain? There’s some left.” You offer but he dismisses you. 

“I don’t like sweets. Anyways, you all better clean up after yourself or I’ll double your chores.” “Yes sir!”

A frown curls on your lips as your watch him walk away. It was a shame, you wanted him to try something from Marley. 

“Miss (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?” You look over your shoulder to see the kids gazing at you with smiles on their faces. It made them look younger in a way, like they weren’t in the military and were free to pursue whatever they wanted. Like kids should be like.

“Thank you for the cake,” they say simultaneously and you think, you wouldn’t mind making them for these everyday if you get to see them like this.

~~~~

You were careful as you walk to your destination. In your hands was a tray with a cup of tea and a small bag of tiny square cakes. This was the cake that you gave the kids but you slightly altered the recipe. You reduced the amount of sugar and added more of the fruit flavor instead. It wasn’t exactly what you grew you up eating, but it was similar enough.

Arriving at the location you knock on the wooden three times, waiting for a reply.

“Name and business.” A monotone voice rings out.

“It’s me, (y/n). I’ve come to give you something.”

A few moments later the door swings open, revealing Levi. His eyes flicker to the tray you were holding. “What’s this for?”

“I wanted you to taste the cake from Marley. It’s not overly sweet, I changed the recipe. I figured it would go well with tea so I brewed a cup for you.”

Levi was a little taken aback. “You went out of your way to do all this for me?”

“I wanted to do it Captain. A small break can’t hurt, right?” you smile a little.

Thinking it over he nods. He opens the door wider, gesturing you inside. “Join me then. If I don’t like it, you’re eating them all.”

“Fine by me.”

In the end, Levi didn’t let a single crumb go to waste.

~~~~

The next day you find a couple of pink roses outside your door. Your eyes soften when you see them. Bending down you gently take them in your hands, a hint of floral scent invading your nostrils. They were beautiful, the pink dusted petals soft under your fingertips. 

You go searching for a small vase to put them in. When you find one you fill it with water and place the flowers in. Sitting down on your chair you lean your cheek against your propped up arm, a smile forming on your lips.

You had a feeling you know who was the sender, and it made the feeling all the more sweeter.

~~~

On your way to the kitchen you hear familiar voices in the air.

“Oi Sasha, we can’t snoop around like this.” “I’m trying to find something to eat.”

“We know that, but there’s nothing here right now.”

Peering inside your suspicions were correct. Jean, Connie, and Sasha were in the kitchen. Sasha was looking through the pantries while Connie and Jean were off to the side, not even fazed one bit. The situation seemed so comical that you start to laugh, catching their attention.

“Miss (Y/N)?” Jean looks at the doorway, breathing a small sigh of relief. Thankfully it was just you that caught them. If it were Captain Levi on the other hand...

“Oh Miss (Y/N) you’re here!” Sasha cheers, rushing over to you like a child running to a candy shop. “Do you think you can make that sponge cake again?” “Sasha!” Both her friends call her out. “You can’t just ask someone to make you something.” Connie crosses his arms over his chest.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to eat that sponge cake too,” Sasha pouts.

“Miss (Y/N) probably has other things to do, and you already ate so much.” Jean scolds.

“I don’t mind,” you say other wise, smiling. “I’ll be happy to make something for you all to eat.” You were touched by Sasha’s enthusiasm for your treat and the boys also wanted a piece too, even if they weren’t obvious about it.

“You mean that?” Jean says in disbelief. Meanwhile Sasha pumps her fist in the air.

“See? Sometimes you just have to ask!”

“You’re just lucky Miss (Y/N) is nice.”

“Oh hush Connie,” Sasha elbows him in the ribs.

“How about we help you out? That way it’s far.” Jean proposes.

“I’d appreciate that.”

“I don’t know if that’ll work. Sasha’s good at eating, not cooking.” Connie snickers.

“Connie you are the worst.” She huffs.

“So, do you guys want the cake I made last time or something else?” You ask as you roll up your sleeves and put your hair up. Looking through the cupboards you survey the ingredients can work with. “We’ve got enough for an apple pie.”

The trio exchange a look before nodding. “Let’s do it!”

You instruct them carefully, telling them what ingredients to mix together. They took care of the filling while you made the dough. The air was light and jolly with the banter and laughed at their teasing. It feels good to just let loose and make something with people. One of the many reasons why you love making things, you can share the experience with others.

Once the pie was all made you go into the smaller room in the back to bake the pie and watch over it while the trio stays in the main kitchen. Now all they had to do was wait. This was the hardest part, especially in Sasha’s case. She taps her fingers against the countertop, chin on top of her palm. All of a sudden white powder dusts her cheeks. Touching her face she could tell it was flour. Narrowing her eyes she turns around and sees Connie snickering behind his hand. 

In the next second his face was covered in white powder too, now Sasha having the last laugh. “Ha, now we’re even.” she grins triumphantly. 

“Seriously, what are you guys even doing?” Jean shake his head like a disappointed parent. “Now you’re both messy.”

Sasha and Connie look at each other, a mischievous glint in their eyes. “We can easily fix that...,” they each take a handful of flour. Jean takes a step back, holding up his hands.

“Now hold on, think about this-” He stops mid sentence as he dodges an attack, the flour flying over his head and smacking the wall. 

“Connie you can aim better than that!”

“Then why don’t you do it?”

“We’re going to get in-” this time Jean gets a mouthful of flour and he coughs, cringing at the taste of flour on his tongue.

“That’s how you do it.” Sasha and Connie high five. “Now you’re like us!”

Jean rubs his mouth, scowling at them. “Fine, it’s on.”

It was an all out flour fight. Dodging and attacking, laughter rings out in the air. The whole floor and walls were covered in white flour in addition to their faces and uniform. So engrossed in their fight they fail to notice you walking out into the main kitchen with the pie in your hands.

“The pie’s all done-” flour smacks against your face, a loud gasp following right after.

“Shit!”

“Miss (Y/n) we’re sorry!”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine but...what happened?” Shaking off the flour you gesture to their surroundings. 

“Uh well...we got into a flour fight....,” Connie trails off. It really was mess now that they looked around.

“Shit, Captain is going to kill us.” Jean raises a hand to his forehead. 

“Damn straight I am. What the fuck happened here?” 

The trio jumped at the voice and whirled around, color draining from their faces. It didn’t really make a difference because their faces were coated in white anyway. “Captain!”

“Explain. Now.” his voice was hard and his glare was intense, eyebrow twitching.

“W-We were helping Miss (Y/N) bake a pie...,” Sasha stutters. “And well...,”

“Things got out of hand with the flour. I was the one who started it.” Connie finishes, ashamed.

“But we all joined in.” Jean adds. If they were going to be punished, then they’ll be punished together. They were a team after all.

“So you’re telling me you all acted like children and made a mess of the kitchen for no reason? You brats,” Levi pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes out.

“Please don’t be so harsh on them,” you intervene, stepping in front of them. You were the shield to his piercing eyes. “We can all work together and clean this up and call it a day. We can have some pie afterwards too.” you hold out the warm, steaming pie in your hands. Pleading him with your eyes Levi gives in, but he was still stern.

“The three of you, clean the stables. Make sure they’re spotless. Once they’re clean you can come back for the pie.”

“Aww...,” Sasha drops her shoulders.

“Come on Sasha.” Jean gently pushes her along. “It’ll be a reward at the end, come on.” They move past their Captain and head towards the stables.

Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion you ask,”Why did you send them away? If we all worked together, this could be clean in no time.”

“I don’t trust them to clean this place from top to bottom. They’ll probably get distracted again, especially since the pie is here. I rather have them clean the stables than the kitchens.” he reasons, looking around the area and clicking his tongue. “What a damn mess.”

He made a valid point. You do feel bad for the kids though. Their fun came to an abrupt halt by his scolding, but you hope the pie would be enough to make them happy in the end and reward their efforts. 

“Well, the sooner we start the sooner the mess will get cleaned up.” You place the pie on the counter so it can cool off. 

“Not yet, your face is dirty.” 

“Oh, let me wash up then.” 

“Stay put.” He orders, freezing you in place. He walks until he stops in front of you, taking out a handkerchief. Your breath hitches when Levi starts to clean your face gently, holding you chin with one hand while the soft fabric glides across your skin. He holds your face, cleaning you like you were some polished artwork. It was hard to maintain eye contact so you look anywhere but at him. 

“There,” he murmurs, pulling away. “Now you don’t look pale.” For a split second you wish he held your face longer until you shook the thought away. What were you thinking?

“Thank you. Let’s get to cleaning now,” you declare quickly in an effort to forget what you just thought about. Nodding his head Levi takes you over to the supply closet with the cleaning supplies.

Silence falls over the two of you while working. You see firsthand how diligent Levi was when it comes to cleaning. He was meticulous, making sure not a spec of flour was left. It was admirable how he poured all his efforts into his task. In no time the kitchen was spotless, like there never was flour covering every inch of this place. 

Amazed at how fast you and Levi got it done you turn to praise his work when you noticed something. “You’ve got a little flour on your face.” you point out, giggling a little. Looks like not all the flour was gone.

“Hm? Here?” he asks, swiping his cheek. 

“No not there,” you shake your head. “Here I’ll get it for you.” Walking up to him your fingers brush away the speck of white near his nose, making contact with his warm skin. Your touch lingers a bit before you pull away. “All gone.”

“Let’s go get cleaned up, I’ve had enough of flour for one day.” Levi huffs in annoyance. You agree. Maybe you’ll wait a while before you bake your next creation. Walking past Levi you didn’t account for how slippery the floors were.

“Woah!”

“Oi watch out!” Levi reaches for you as you start to lose your balance. With your flailing arms you latch onto Levi and bring both of you down to the ground. A loud thud resonates in the air, mixing with the groan that left your lips because of your head knocking against the floor. 

“Ouch...,” you hiss, shutting your eyes at the acute pain throbbing at the back of your head. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Levi asks, a hint of worry in his tone.

“I’m just fine....” Once the pain died down a little you finally open your eyes and suck in a sharp breath. Levi was sprawled on top of you, his hands on either side of your head to keep himself upright so he wouldn’t crush you. If anyone walked in right now they would misread the situation entirely with the position you two were in.

Levi was so close to you, his bangs tickling your skin and his breath warming your cheeks. All you could see was him, eyes locked onto him. You don’t want to tear your eyes away. Levi doesn’t look away either. The rational part of your brain was screaming at you to get out of this suggestive position, but you don’t listen. Before, being pinned by his stare was intimidating. Now...it was different. You didn’t mind it, not one bit. 

But alas, the moment doesn’t last long.

“Sorry,” Levi mutters under his breath as he gets up, holding out his hand for you to take.

“T-That should be my line. I dragged you down with me...,” You attempt to steady your voice. Your cheeks were a little warm, was it from his breath or your own body? And your rapid heartbeat, what was that about? 

When the trio returned they didn’t know why you or Levi were acting so awkward. What they do know is that the pie you baked was delicious. 

~~~

Sometimes you see her outside in the afternoon, sitting with her knees up to her chest. It was like she was waiting for someone, someone to come back to her. Always passing by the exit of the courtyard and seeing her, you couldn’t just walk by any longer. Something pulled you towards her. 

Quietly approaching the girl your footsteps alerted her to your presence. Barely looking over her shoulder she takes note of you before gazing ahead.

“Mind if I company you, Mikasa?”

She shrugs. Lowering yourself to the ground you bring your knees up to your chest. From the corner of your eyes you see her snuggling into her red scarf, clutching it tightly. It was precious to her no doubt. Her eyes longed for something, or rather someone.

“Who are you waiting for you?”

“Someone important to me.”

“Do you know when they’ll come back?”

Mikasa shakes her head. “He just left...I don’t know where he is or what he’s doing. I’ve....never been a part from him for this long.” she confesses. Her fingers dig into her knees. “I wish he would come back.” 

“We can’t control what others do, only our own actions. I hope your friend comes back, he means a lot to you. But...,” you trail off, fixing your eyes on the vast blue sky. “You can wait for him, but don’t wait forever. Don’t let your life go by when there are things to do other than waiting.”

“It’s hard. I worry for him.” Mikasa murmurs, dragging her finger through the dirt. “He can get himself into trouble, and I won’t be there to help him.”

“It’s normal to worry, but you shouldn’t go in over your head with scenarios,” you advise. You know the feeling all too well. It was a distant memory now, but you still remember. Days waiting in the house, wondering how he was or when he would come back. Worrying never did any good, only made you more anxious. In your case, you wasted your time worrying for someone who didn’t even care for you.

“When he returns, he returns. Your time is valuable Mikasa, and not only that you have people around you that care for you. Don’t forget about them.”

“I would never,” she shakes her head. You smile, squeezing her shoulder. “You’re never alone Mikasa. Don’t forget to let people help you from time to time.”

You figure you’ve said enough. Mikasa probably likes to be in silence. Standing up you were about walk back inside when a sudden tug stops you. The raven haired girl was gripping your sleeve, not meeting your eyes.

“Can you stay for a while longer?” her voice was quiet, like a child’s when they are scared. 

You answer by sitting back down next to her. Nothing but the silence envelopes the both of you as time ticks by. Sometimes the comfort of another person in quietude was all one needed to get through the day.

~~~

Humming to yourself you begin to dig holes in the dirt. Next to you was two boxes of potted plants you bought from the florist. There was more variety in your garden in terms of types of colors of flowers which is exactly what you were aiming for. It was a lot more fun when you have all kinds of flowers in one setting to admire.

As you were working a strong gust of wind goes by, the trees rustling in the wind. The wind was so strong it sweeps the sun hat off from your head. “Ah!” you fling your arm out to catch it but the hat grazed your fingers, flying away. “No my hat!”

Just when you thought your hat was gone for good, someone manages to catch it. Armin was the one who saved your hat. “Is this yours, Miss (Y/N)?”

“Yes it is, thank you Armin.” You express your gratitude, taking the hat from him. He smiles in return before his eyes drift towards the flowers. “You’re planting more flowers.” he observes. “Yup, it’s better when there’s more of them.”

“Would you like some help?”

“I’d appreciate it.”

Kneeling on the ground next to you Armin takes the potted flowers and carefully removes the pot before placing it in the hole, covering it with dirt. As he helps you, he realizes just how different each flower was from each other. Some petals were light while others were bold, popping with color. The petals themselves were different shapes and sizes. So were the leaves too with some of them being round while others were pointed at the end.

“There’s so many kinds of flowers.” he says, pausing his actions.

“There are,” you beam. “The world is something isn’t it.” you sigh dreamily. Armin grows quiet. It was clear some thought was rolling around his head.

“You know, the world isn’t how I envisioned it to be,” he begins. “The stories I read as a child seems like they were talking about a different world from ours.” A faraway look glazes over his eyes as he thinks back to his childhood.

“Fiction is always better than reality as they say.” You know exactly what Armin meant. With all the books you read, it was like a portal to another dimension. “Books are like worlds too. Our world is much different from those worlds, but even our world has things to look forward to doesn’t it? We don’t know what else is in store for us, isn’t that exciting?” 

Nobody can expect what can happens next in this world, but it wasn’t all horrible. It was like digging for treasure. Most of the time all you get are sand and dirt, nothing worth celebrating about. You may even lose hope, almost wanting to give up because what was the point? It’s grueling, tiring, painful even. But there was something beautiful just waiting to be discovered. Something to strive for, something worth working for. 

Your words makes him realize something. Just like that the sun breaks through the gloomy clouds, a small smile spreading across Armin’s lips. “I guess you’re right. There’s so much we haven’t explored yet, I would like to see those places firsthand. I like to think there are still beautiful things left to see. ”

You see a certain light in his eyes. The light of curiosity, a sense of adventure and wonderment. In many people the light vanishes as they grow up, but Armin still had it.

The light of hope. A flame that never died inside him. 

“So that’s where you’ve been Armin!” A voice calls out. It was Connie, followed by the rest of this friends. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Have you forgot about training?” From behind his friends was Levi. Because of his short stature you didn’t even notice him and neither did Armin.

“I’m sorry! I’m helping Miss (Y/N) plant flowers.”

“How about we help out too? It looks like you still have a lot left.” Jean gestures towards the boxes. “That is, if it’s okay Captain.” he glances towards him.

“Please don’t feel obligated to help, I don’t want to keep you guys from doing your duties.” You wave your hands in front of you.

“It won’t take long if we pitch in, then we can train.” Levi declares, moving closer. “But watch closely, see how it’s properly done or you’ll mess up like Armin did.”

“Huh? I just put the the flower in the hole...?” His face scrunches up in confusion. How was it hard to mess that up?

“You didn’t pack the dirt in tightly. We don’t want flowers in the wind do we?” He levels a look at him.

“No sir.”

“Good, now watch. Mess it up then redo it again until it’s right.” His instructions echoes a lot like how we would instruct them on cleaning days. Flower planting was just as important as cleaning to him. The kids watch carefully, even if the steps seem simple enough.

Off to the side you couldn’t stop smiling. It was like a father was teaching his children. Your smile was so wide that the corners of your cheeks hurt a little. Levi sees this and arches an eyebrow at you. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” You say in a sing song voice, moving closer to him. 

Working together to expand the little garden you have, it was one of your happiest memories to date.


End file.
